


What would have happened if...?

by HanaSenpai



Category: Zettai Karen Children - The Unlimited Hyoubu Kyousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSenpai/pseuds/HanaSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if we hadn't met? What would have happened if I hadn't became an ESPer? What would have happened if I hadn't born? What would have happened if he had died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not a native English speaker and if everything goes right this won't be published. It's just some crazy idea on a long and boring day with a slow internet. Please, treat me as I am not here. Thanks!
> 
> Names in japanese order. ^^ surname and first name;)

Do you know how it feels to be different...?

When even your parents left you because they were frightened by you? I spent 11 years with foster parents. Then I met him. He absolutely understood me, didn't scold or beat me just because I said out loud what they had thought or I played lifting my bag with my power. He was like me.

Those day I could hardly believe that the boy - man - who was standing in front of me was 25, because he looked like he was barely 18. But I made the decision there, at 11 and a half years old, to go with him. He said I can be myself with him and I can have a happy family and childhood. I didn't regret anything.

He took me to a ship where children and adults lived like me. Everybody was so nice and accepted me. We sail around the world since then. I understand the world, my power and everything better and look at it at a different point of view.

This was 55 years ago. The man was Hyoubue Kyousuke. My name is Inoue Anna. And this is the long and adventurous lives' story.


	2. Chapter 1

I was born in 1944, on the 6th of June, in a little, isolated village on the Southern part of Japan, called Umaji. My first years were pretty peaceful and ordinary, until they realized I have ESPer powers, az least two at once. Before that everybody had thought that I have a great sense of telling or answering what other people thought. But when the objects suddenly started to float or fell around me, there was no doubt. My parents were always arguing in the kitchen. 

In the end, when I was 4, my mother gave me my bag, hugged and placed me in a stranger's car. I hadn't even realized what was happening until we reached Kyoto and I was taken to a house. They said it's my new house and to be a good girl.

The worst 7 years began. My 'parents' scolded me if they saw any sign of I wanted to use my powers. If I used, they beat me and locked me into my room for a week. I only got bread and water, I could use the bathroom only twice a day. It was cruel and hard. They took me to a special doctor, who gave me pills that I had to take every day. In school everybody was afraid of me, they bullied me, the teachers too and I had no friends.

Nobody knew when was my birthday, so I celebrated it alone at park. I took some book from the library and started to read at the park while I was eating my birthday muffin what I bought earlier. I was 11. At noon I tried to took in my pills, when a hand stopped me.

\- If I were you, I woudn't take in, Anna. - that gave me a jump. Next to me, on the bench, a young man sat in a black school uniform. There was a little smile on his face and his bluish-greenish eyes were watching the park. My first thought was how did he know my name. And the second was that I have never met him before.

\- Who are you and how do you know my name? - I groaned out. The pills were in my hand, but they didn't move because of his words. 

\- Nothing formality. I'm not an old man. And I know a lot about you, Anna. I know that you live with your fosterparents, who are hurting you and that you have special abilities. - I stared at him.

\- How do you know about these? 

\- I'm just like you. - he smiled at me, then flicked his fingers and dissapeared. I looked around, but he weren't there. Teleportation?

\- Anna! Have you taken in your pills? You know, what will happen, if you don't take them in! You don't want them to be afraid of you, right? - suddenly I heard my stepfather's voice. I quickly hid the pills in my pockets.

\- Of couse I took them. - he didn't believe me, but when he saw the empty bottle, he grimaced and as fast as he came, he went back to his car and drove away. 

* Good decision, Anna. Meet me here at midnight.* His voice echoed in my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

I had been thinking until I had only ten minutes to decide whether I should go or not. It was not easy to sneak out from the house and I did'nt even know him. But for some reason I felt like I can trust him. So I was sitting in the park on a bench by 11:55. I was both excited and frightened. What if in the end he turns out to be a pedofile who are kidnapping girls?

\- I don't have any ulterior motive, Anna. Don't be afraid. - the man smiled at me. - I would like to ask something from you.

\- Only if you tell me your name. - I answered ignoring the fact that he had just appeared in front of me.

\- Hyoubu Kyousuke. And my question is: Do you like livig here? - he sat down and looked at me. I didn't understand why he had asked this. - I know you are special. That you are a mind-reader and can move objects. It must be hard.

\- They say this is bad and if I take the pills, I will be normal.

\- Don't believe them, Anna. You are perfect the way you are. They're trying to suppress you. Because the truth is they are afraid of you. Of us. Don't you want to live freely where you don't have to take pills and you can have friends? - of course I wanted. But leaving without a word? And if that was just a trap? My stepfather could be near and just waiting for my answer so that he can beat me later. I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

\- Anna. They just normal people. They cannot hurt you. You are special. Just say yes and we go away. You never have to come back here. You can forget this place.

Lots of thought ran across my mind. I could get rid of this place? No more beating or pill? Then I decided. I wanted to reborn. I wanted a normal childhood.

\- I don't want to stay here, Kyousuke. - I said his name. His smile grew and when he heard his name, he started to laugh.

\- Inoue Anna. Everybody calls me Major. But I would like you to call me in this way. Come. - he stood up and took my hand. His was warm and big. He clucked with his fingers and the next moment we were in the middle of the ocean on a big ship.

The landscape was amazing. There was no land, only the endless blue. Even the air was different, salty and vaporous. I ran to the side of the ship and took a deep breath.

\- This is amazing, Kyousuke. Is this yours? Do you live here? - I asked.

\- You live here too from now on. Although we are only two yet, but we'll travel around the world and help other ESPers. - he said as he walked next to me with two mugs in his hands.

\- Panda? Why have you wrote this on it? - I asked as I took one. - Oh, it's P.A.N.D.R.A.

\- This is going to be our name. The world and ESPers have to know there are people want to help. - he toasted with me smiling.

\- Here are only the two of us on this big ship? I have a lot of questions. What does PANDRA mean? What are these special abilities? Why don't the people like it? How can I control them? Why do we need this ship? Why not a house? Kyousuke, are you listening? - the words just flowed out of me. But he just stand there with a sassy smile on his lips and was looking at me. And he just said:

\- Oh, Anna...


	4. Chapter 3

In the next 50 years we sailed around the world and helped ESPer children. 

Kyousuke taught me how to control my power and use it for good purposes. During the days we ate, trained together and in the evening I listened to Kyousuke’s stories. And we travelled through the ocean. After some years we saved a little boy called Willy and a talking hamster called Momotaro from a disgusting lab. At that time I understood that Kyousuke wanted to create a world where there are no people who experiment on innocent little kids.

After Willy, there were others. Our family just grew and grew during the years. We respected those who decided to leave and have a normal life. But some of them stayed. Like Magi, who is a level 6 ESPer with the ability of using the carbon on an atomic level in his body to turn his hair into a weapon which he controls via Psychokinesis. Or Momiji, who is a teleporter with Psychokinesis. And Yō, who has the ability to control the vibrations of sounds by opening his mouth and send sound waves to amplify, control, or cancel the sound around him from a short to wide range. And others too.

So, who is an ESPer. ESP is an ability held by some people. There are hundreds of thousands of ESPers all over the world that are level 1 to 3, but only 3% are level 4 to 7. Esper powers can be possessed at birth or acquired later in life, usually through some sort of trauma. 

The level 1 is capable of sensing people who are standing still, they are also very sensitive to people with psychic abilities.  
The level 2 is capable of sensing to many people, they're also capable of making a door or a screen door tremble.  
The level 3 is capable of making a house tremble, along with moving long distances through a suspended electric phenomenon  
The level 4 is capable of knocking down a flower vase. They're also capable of sensing peoples who are walking. They can protect themselves.  
The level 5 is capable of seeing through walls. They are also capable of knocking down tombstones.  
There are only less 3% that are capable of destroying a house; they're capable of creating landslides and fissures on the ground.  
The level 7 are capable of destroying various kinds of objects; they're also able to fly.

In Japan there was set up an organization called BABEL, and they’re also helping ESPers, but Kyousuke doesn’t speak with them. The director, Tsubomi Fujiko is an old acquaintance and his half-sister. There was some disagreement between them and they don’t speak with each other. And he was “imprisoned” in an ECM prison. But with his power it felt like a hotel.

The children. Sannomiya Shiho, Nogami Aoi and the queen, our to-be ESPer successor’s mother, Akashi Kaoru. He followed and helped them. 

On the ship the life became lively. There were more and more children and the newest member: Yugiri, a wonderful 5 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> information mostly from http://zettaikarenchildren.wikia.com :))


	5. Chapter 4

*Nowadays*

\- Hallo? - I picked up the phone.

\- Anna? It's Momiji. Look, the Major said he wants to see you as soon as possible. Are you free right now? - I sat on my bed, I got wide awake. 

\- It's 1 AM here, Momiji. What's so urgent? - I asked, but I was already dressing.

\- He didn't say a thing about that. And I can't even find him right now. Sorry for waking you up. - when I heard her penitent voice I smiled.

\- No problem. I put the phone down and I'll be there right away. - I put the device in my pocket. I put on something comfortable, then I imagined the ship and in a crack, I was on the ship. 

I looked around smiling seeing the familiar faces.

\- Anna! - I heard Yugiri's voice. She ran to me. - The Major is snappish. He went to his room.

\- Oh, Yugiri. You always know what I need the most. What about eating something after I talked to Kyousuke together? - after she nodded, I patted her head and I turned around. Suddenly I felt dizzy. I looked around to find what's the problem, but I only saw a new pair of eyes. But what eyes were those! An amber and a grey one! They were very familiar. 

I didn't deal with it any longer, I went to Kyousuke's room. Even from the corridor, I could hear that he was wandering inside.

\- Darling, everybody is worried... - I opened the door. His gloomy face welcomed me. I went in and sat on the bed.

\- What are you doing here, Anna? You should be in America. - perfect distraction. But after all those years, I knew that sooner or later he would say what's going on in his mind.

-Yeah, I should. But we haven't talked lately. And a life as an assistant is boring. Are you sure I have to go undercover? There's nothing strange... - I stopped. Finally, he looked at me. - Who is that new guy? He's very familiar.

\- Hm? Really? We brought him from Deadlock. He has a very interesting power. He can neutralize ESP. - he answered. I stood up and went to the window to look out to the ocean.

\- His eyes are strange. I remember a young man in America who went up to the director. He even introduced himself, what is his name... - I put my hand on my forehead, my headache that I got when I came to the ship grew even stronger.

\- Don't push yourself.


End file.
